Broken Wings
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: D/L.Missing scene from 4x11 Child s Play.


**Title**: Broken Wings  
**Pairing:** do you have to ask?? yeah,DANNY/LINDSAY!!  
**Disclaimer:** not mine blah blah blah.Season 4 sucks blah blah blah.I hate Rikki blah blah blah  
**Spoilers:** 4x11 Child´s Play.Missing scene AGAIN!

**Note:** you know what I´m gonna say.I HATED the lack of D/L in this epi,this was THE perfect moment for them to be together :sniff: Poor Ruben,it made me cry even more since he kinda looked like my little nephew :shakes head: I don´t wanna think about that...poor Danny,I wanted to hug him so much! :sniff: .If I keep watching and watching season 4 I might write more of this :)

**btw,one of the "scenes" in this fic was inspired by Moonlight,the last epi...if you watched it you´ll know what scene I´m talking about.**

Melissa rocks!

**enjoy and review!**

--

Lindsay stared at the glass; at the body of a young kid. She knew Danny was attached to him; he had said once how much he loved to hear him across the hall. He reminded him of his own childhood days. She definitely wasn't ready to see him like this.

She turned around and followed him outside of the morgue. His head was against the cold wall; his hands turned into fists, as his breathing became more erratic. She knew he wanted to cry; she knew he blamed himself for this. She slowly made her way toward him, carefully giving him enough space. She understood that in moments like these, some people wanted to be left alone. Somehow, she couldn't manage to leave him alone. He was a sensitive man, even though there were times he could be a jackass.

"I'm not very good at these situations," she whispered. It was enough to call his attention. His sad, blue eyes focused on her for a moment, and then he turned his face to the wall. She was afraid he was going to explode at any moment.

"You don't really have to say anything." She sighed, heavily. He was upset, she could tell by the sound of his voice. Maybe talking to him was not a good idea after all.

"Right then. I'll leave you alone."

He grabbed her hand before she could take another step, his eyes no longer on the wall but on her.

"I'm sorry, Linds. This is-"

"Don't say this is your fault." He frowned and she stepped closer, their bodies only inches apart. She could smell the leather of his jacket and his cologne. So entirely him.

"I left him alone," he whispered. His eyes became darker again just thinking about Rueben.

"You didn't shoot that bullet. Rueben is not dead because of you, Danny."

"I could have saved him! I should have taken him home like I was supposed to!"

"Danny, stop!" she screamed, losing total control of her own voice. "You're hurting yourself." He closed his eyes for a minute. Lindsay wondered if she had taken her compassion too far or maybe she had said something to upset him.

"I have to talk to Rikki," he whispered again. "I have to tell her..."

He broke. His entire body began shaking and his words turned into sobs. He collapsed against her and she held him close, crying along with him. She made small circles on his back as he sobbed against her shoulder. There was no way she could control his tears; he needed to let everything out.

"How am I going to tell her?" he asked, looking at Lindsay. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't good at talking to mothers.

"I'll go with you."

"No, I...I think I have to do this on my own."

"Danny, let me go with you," she pleaded, wiping away his tears. He grabbed her hand, kissing her palm.

"It's okay. I can do it. I..." He fought the tears again, biting his lip. She hugged him one more time, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm here for you, Danny," she whispered into his ear. "You know that, right?"

"I know."

He kissed her hand one more time, as he pulled away and walked slowly to his car. Now she understood why she was bad at his kind of thing. Her entire world crumbled at the small sight of pain, especially from someone she loved. The days ahead of him were going to be hard; for both of them. But as long as they had each other nothing could go wrong.

**FINITO**


End file.
